objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
YFone
YFone is the host of The Medal Brawl. Coverage ¡Hole in One! In ¡Hole in One!, YFone welcomes the people watching The Medal Brawl, and it's about where two teams will make different tests, and the team that loses will have the risk to lose a contestant. And the fun is that the viewers will decide the contestant. And it also added medals which is the gold, silver, and bronze medals. After the intro, YFone introduces the contestants in the show. Woolly told YFone why anyone moves, YFone told him about naming your team name. Bag called his team Clip Team, and Bullet called his team NACS. YFone places the contestants onto their teams. And the prize is a box filled with gold ingots, which is about ten and it's about 14.500.000. Lemony was about to tell YFone a joke, but he got killed by the box that squished him. YFone said that there is no recovery center yet and it will arrive in two months. In the golf challenge, YFone told everyone to get a golf stick from the site. And armless contestants don't participate. He managed the scores for the contestants who participated except for Lemony, who died before the challenge. Clip Team wins making Team NACS up for elimination. ¡Oasis! In ¡Oasis!, YFone told the contestants from Team NACS to come to elimination. YFone recovered Lemony and Jar from the recovery center. In the elimination, there is a total of 28 votes. Dodgeball got one vote, Shell, Vase, and Jar got four votes, and those guys were safe. Bowly was in the bottom two with Bullet. Bullet was safe with five votes, making Bowly eliminated with nine votes. YFone arrived to the train and the contestants went to the train to get to the dessert. After the train stopped, they arrived to the dessert. The challenge was to bring YFone a glass of water. Dodgeball got the water and brought him to YFone making Team NACS win, and Clip Team was up for elimination. ¡Pirate Treasure! In ¡Pirate Treasure!, in the elimination, YFone told the contestants in Clip Team that there was a total of 29 votes, Woolly was the only one without any votes, Lemony got 2 votes, Bag got 3 votes, Pillow got 4 votes, and Battery got 5 votes and they were safe. Soapy and Late were in the bottom two, Soapy was safe with 6 votes, making Late eliminated with 8 votes. YFone said that the challenge is to go to the island on a boat, collect the gold from the chests, leave the gold in the bucket, and make someone raise the gold. The boats were waiting for Clip Team and Team NACS and placed them on the boats. While he is relaxing by the sun, Capful needs some help due to having no arms. YFone told about what the challenge is and used the airhorn to start. The team who won the contest is Clip Team, and the team that is up for elimination is Team NACS. YFone told Bullet if it's necessary to kill someone, and he needs to regenerate the recovery center next episode. Gallery YFone wearing a Sombrero.jpg YFone relaxing in the sun.jpg|YFone relaxing in the sun YFone.png Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:Host Category:The Medal Brawl Category:Nice Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Phones